


Tainted Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tainted Love

It took weeks for Sam to speak to Dean again once Dean actually showed up, and even longer for him to look at him with anything besides anger and disgust. Once a week Sam would receive a letter, or a postcard from you. Never with a return address.

No matter what Dean said, Sam refused to tell him what happened to you. Refused to tell him anything about the last time you’d seen the youngest Winchester.

Dean knew they had to go back to hunting, but he didn’t want to. However, six months after you had given back your ring, they were on the road. A haunting a few hours away. Dean tried to tell Sam to call someone else in, but Sam refused. Told Dean that he needed to get out of the bunker.

* * *

You didn’t know what to do with yourself after finding Dean with the maid. What good were you if even your soul mate didn’t want you? You’d spent many nights sobbing into your pillow. The last time you had stepped foot into the bunker was the day after what should have been your wedding day. Sammy had helped you pack up your things. He’d held you tight, and promised that he’d always be there. It was then you decided to keep him updated as much as you could. 

The image of Dean and the maid haunted your mind. At the moment, you were at work. Taking a quick shot, you let out a breath. Double checking your make up, you slapped on the fake smile you had perfected and waited right off stage.

* * *

It had been a case that was over with before it started. A pure waste of time, and it pissed Dean off. So, the brothers made their way to the nearest strip club. Dean got a table as Sam went and ordered them a couple beers.

A hot little blonde was currently in the middle of her routine, Dean’s eyes eating her up. “She’s cute.” Sam chuckled as he sat.

“She’s doable.” Dean shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. He got comfortable and only half paid attention to the rest of her routine.

* * *

“And now, for our most popular dancer…The gorgeous, the sinful, the girl you ain’t brinin’ home to momma- _Chastity_!” The DJ announced. Marilyn Manson’s version of tainted love started to play and you strolled out onto the stage. You moved sensually towards the shiny pole in the middle. 

Dean choked on his beer when he saw you. Your hair was extremely different, there were a couple tattoos that hadn’t been there before, and hell, you were a stripper! And a hot one at that. His mouth watered at the sight of you, making him lick his lips. 

As you pulled your sheer black top over your head, your back was to Dean. Your hips were moving erotically, men’s eyes glued to the skin that was slowly being revealed. 

All he wanted to do was jump up on stage, and take you. Away from their eyes, and their dirty thoughts. To make everything up to you. He couldn’t, though. His fists clenched as he looked over at his little brother, who was beet red. His eyes were wide, obviously in shock.

When he looked back to the stage, you were on your hands and knees, your ass up in the air.

* * *

By the end of you first dance of the night, Dean was torn. On one hand, he was turned on like there was no tomorrow. On the other hand, he was in denial. There was no way in hell this was you. So, he waited. He’d spend all god damn night there if he had to.

Through the night, he watched you perform a few more times, and assumed that you were changing or giving lap dances the rest of the time.

* * *

Pulling your hair up in a pony tail, you said goodbye to the other girls. After your last dance, you’d changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Walking out the side door, you jumped. “Dean.” You said coldly before moving to go around him.

“A _stripper_?” He asked.

You glared at him. “A fucking _maid_?” You shot back.

Dean reached out to grab your wrist, wanting to just talk to you. “Please. Let’s talk.” He pleased.

“Fuck off, Winchester.” You pulled your arm away from him. “I didn’t see you wanting to talk instead of fucking some random woman.” Part of you still hurt, but now you were just pissed off.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know that means shit right now. And, it probably hurt worse because you’re a virgin, but –”

You shook your head. “Was.” He looked confused. “_Was _a virgin.” You shrugged.

“Just like that? We dated over a year, and then all that wedding planning, and you lose it to some stranger?” He asked, hurt.

“I never said it was a _stranger_, Dean.” You pointed out.

He looked like he was processing that. “Who? Who the fuck took advantage of you?”

A grin spread out over your face as you stepped closer to him. “He didn’t take advantage of me.” You told him. “He had me _screaming_, and moaning his name.” Dean’s face was heating up, his jaw clenching. “You know, I’m glad it was him I had for my first time…my second time…third…” You let out a content sigh.

“_Who_?” He growled out.

Grabbing the back of his neck, you pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. When you pulled away slightly, your eyes locked with his. “_Sammy_.” You breathed against his lips.

He pushed you away, slightly. “What?”

“I lost my virginity to Sammy.” You shrugged. “See, seeing you fuck that maid into the wall, I realized you _never _loved me. If you did, you could have waited. Sex was the only thing that mattered to you. And then it hit- what was so fucking special about my virginity that I wanted to lose it to you? I wasn’t anything to you. So, I lost it to Sammy.” He looked like he’d lash out at any minute. “What? Now you can get in my pants and walk away just like you always wanted. _Right_? Isn’t that all you ever wanted? Hm? Another notch in your belt?”

“_No_! It was nothing like that. I fucking _love _you. You’re my soul mate.” He had tears down his cheeks.

You shook your head. “Can’t be. Your soul mate would have been someone that was able to keep your interest. Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean cried as you started to walk away from him. “I can’t lose you again!” He called out, but you didn’t stop. Didn’t even show that you’d heard him.


End file.
